


Hidden Memories

by SoundlessWay



Series: Ars amatoria [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of his birthday he once suppressed came back in his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first english fic so.... hope it's fine :')  
> -  
> This chapter was corrected (is that the word?) by the lovely [Supcl4ra](https://www.supcl4ra.tumblr.com) ♥

“Happy birthday, Aoba!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Thank you mom! Thank you dad!”

 -

That was the first 22nd of April that had meant something to him.

Because it was the first time someone precious to him had told him ‘ _Thank you for being born’._

 -

The celebration of his birthday had been memorable, and it held a special place in Aoba’s heart. Granny, helped by his mother, had made a huge chocolate cake; his father had played with him the whole day, running through the house, screaming ‘ _I’ll find you so you better hide well!’_...Those memories were important to Aoba, they meant so much… but they were also memories of a kind of happiness that didn’t last long enough.

 -

Aoba woke up. Not by his own will, though. His lover was right beside him on the bed, and tried to shake him awake.

Aoba was still half-asleep, but he managed to hear what his boyfriend had asked him.

“Are you OK?”

“Huh? …why do you ask?”

“You’re crying.”

“Hm? Oh! That’s… that’s true…”

“Are you OK? Was it a nightmare?”

“…no. Just a bittersweet memory.”

“…Aoba.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Hm? For what?”

“For being born. Thank you. Happy birthday.”

“…thanks.”

“You _are_ crying again. ”

“This time it’s _your_ fault. ”

Aoba knew this was happiness. Even though he still wanted to see his parents, even though he still had a promise to fulfill, he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. He would never be. Both of them, he and his lover, had each other and they would be together forever.

What he realized in that moment was how much those words given to him minutes ago made him _so_ happy.

 _‘Thanks for being born_. _’_

“Hey…”

“Hm?”

“Thanks to you too. I mean, for being born. Thank you.”

“…I love you _so_ much, Aoba. ”

“I love you too.”

He couldn’t prevent more tears from streaming down his cheeks as he heard those words. And at that precise moment, he had a thought.

_‘Ah, it’s different from the feeling I shared with my parents, indeed… but… this is happiness.’_

**Author's Note:**

> See you!


End file.
